Attack of the new Mews
by Torchix
Summary: Ash has returned home but for some reason May has moved to Pallet Town. One night she just disappeared leaving only a note. She's gone for 5yrs when she comes back Mewthree and Mew4 are still ready to fight. Advacnceshipping SatoHaru.
1. Confessions

**Ash – 16yrs**

**May – 14yrs**

**Max – 13yrs**

**Dawn – 13yrs**

**Tracey – 18yrs**

**Misty – 17yrs**

**Brock – 19yrs**

**Gary – 16yrs**

**Drew – 16yrs**

**Casey – 16yrs**

**Chapter 1 – ****THE CONFESSIONS**

**It was a beautiful day in Pallet town and ****Ash was out feeding the Pokemon when he heard a familiar squeal…**

"**Ash!!!!!!!" squealed May in her usual energetic manor. **

"**May?!" said Ash sounding quite shocked.**

**May kept on running and eventually grabbed him in a tight embrace.**

"**What was that for May?" Ash questioned.**

"**It's just that I missed you since the Battle Frontier." Lied May, slightly blushing, "Come on lets go inside I wanna to catch up!" **

**May dragged Ash inside and they talked for 2hrs straight until May finally broke the news…**

"**Ash, I have something to tell you…"**

"**What is it May?" Ash asked.**

"**My parents and I parents have moved here to Pallet town because I missed you so much!" May Squealed happily.**

"**Hello again young man" said Norman (May's dad.)**

"**Hello Norman long time no see!" Ash said sounding even more shocked than when he saw May charging at him up the garden. "Wait a sec if you've moved here who's looking after the gym and, where's Max?"**

"**I can answer both your questions in one answer, Max is looking after the gym he is 13 now you know!" said Caroline (May's mum) "We've also got to tell you that we're staying at you house until ours is built so May's staying in the spare bed in your room is that ok?"**

"**Yeah fine Caroline" Ash replied.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**That night Ash and May couldn't sleep; they couldn't stop thinking of each other. Suddenly May sat up.**

"**What's wrong May?" Ash asked looking up.**

"**Oh Ash, you're awake, you startled me." May smiled.**

"**Sorry, but what's the matter?"**

"**Ash, there something I need to tell you…"**

"**Go on…"**

"**Ash, I-I-I L-l-lo…" May started. Before Ash put his finger to her lips.**

"**I know May, and I love you too." He smiled removing his finger from her lips. **

"**You do?" **

"**Yes…" Ash sighed leaning closer to her; May caught the hint and moved closer too. Soon their lips met in a passionate kiss. Ash wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. But the moment was ruined when a girl with blue hair walked in.**

"**OH MY GOD!" Dawn screamed.**

"**DAWNNNNNN!" the new couple bellowed in unison. **

"**You dare tell a soul what you saw and you'll have to answer to Blaziken!" May exclaimed. Dawn ran off.**

"**Phew, now where were we? Oh I remember!" Ash smirked before kissing her again.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**In the morning Dawn said,**

"**Mrs. Ketchum." **

"**Yes Dear" she replied**

"**I saw Ash and May kissing last night!"**

"**That's great, Ash finally told her then"**

"**What!!!!!!!! Ash told you that he loved her!!!!!"**

"**Yes I'm his mother so he would tell me" Mrs. Ketchum stated.**

**Then Dawn noticed May standing at the door.**

"**Did you hear all that May?" Dawn said nervously, as she heard the sound of a Pokè Ball opening.**

"**Yes I did. Dawn I'm gonna to kill you!!!"**

**Before Dawn knew it May was charging at her with Blaziken not far behind!**

**Soon enough they were outside on the grass.**

"**Blaziken use Blast burn!!!"**

"**May stop it!!!!!!" Ash screamed at his new Girlfriend running in between her and Dawn.**

"**Pika…..chu!!!" Screamed Pikachu releasing a Thunderbolt so powerful that it cancelled out the attack!**

"**What ya Doin that for May?!" Ash Asked angrily.**

"**Dawn told someone about last night!"**

"**Only your Mom Ash!" Dawn answered.**

"**May did tell you not to tell a soul you know Dawn!"**

"**I'm sorry Ash" Dawn said sadly.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**That night Ash and May actually went to sleep unlike the night before.**

**But at 1:00am May woke up due to hearing voices.**

"_**Come and help us, you are the only one!"**_

"**If I am, then I'll come!" May whispered. Getting up and writing a note to Ash.**

_**A**__**sh,**_

_**This may come as a shock but I gotta leave!**_

_**Team rockets leader (Giovanni) has developed another new Mew, Mewthree,**_

_**I am apparently the only one who can stop it I'm sorry I couldn't stay.**_

_**Ash just remember I'll always love you, forever and a day**_

_**Signed May.**_

**With that May packed a bag and a few special poke balls:**

**Blaziken,**

**Glaceon,**

**Wartortle,**

**Venusaur,**

**Delcatty and **

**Beautifly.**

**Then she was gone without a trace except for the note and a necklace she left in Ash's hand.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**The next morning Ash found the necklace in his palm and knew it was May's,**

**He looked across to her bed and she was gone!**

"**May? May stop playing tricks!" he shouted.**

**But then he saw the letter and read it,**

"**Ash,**

**This may come as a shock but I gotta leave!**

**Team rockets leader (Giovanni) has developed another new Mew, Mewthree,**

**I am apparently the only one who can stop it I'm sorry I couldn't stay.**

**Ash just remember I'll always love you, forever and a day**

**Signed May. May?! May!!!! MAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted.**

"**What is it Ash?" Dawn said rubbing her eyes.**

"**MAY, May, s-she left to save the w-world!" Ash said tears welling up in his eyes!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Meanwhile May was walking down the short cut that she knew to the port, she couldn't risk anyone finding her!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"**She thinks she can stop Mewthree, Ha even I can't so what makes her think she can?" Said Giovanni who was watching May's every move from his lair on New Island.**


	2. Reunions

**Chapter 2 – ****THE REUNION**

**(Ash – 2****1yrs**

**May – 19****yrs**

**Max – 18****yrs**

**Dawn – 18****yrs**

**Tracey – 23yrs**

**Misty – 22****yrs**

**Brock – 24****yrs**

**Gary – 21yrs**

**Drew – 21****yrs**

**Casey – 21****yrs)**

**It had now been 5yrs since May left Ash and co. to save the world from Mewthree.**

"**It's been 5yrs! Where is she?" Ash muttered one night, "I hope she didn't… gulp… die or anything!"**

"**Ash what is it you haven't smiled once in the past year!" Casey yelled through the wall.**

"**It's May, I think she's dead!" Ash replied sadly.**

"**Oh Ash" Dawn said through the other wall.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"**I can't wait to get back ****tomorrow; I've really missed Ash these past 5yrs." Whispered May. She was camping out just on the brim of Pallet town. Mewthree had been defeated and now she could go home, she was still worried that Team Rocket still had the cloning equipment – but that didn't matter as much as getting back to Ash. Glaceon was sitting next to her quietly snoring.**

"**And I'm sure ****Glaceon can't wait to see Pikachu again!" May giggled.**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

"**I don know wha**** we r doin tryin ta get Pikachu gain for, da twerps probably got it ta level 100 by now!" said Meowth.**

"**Oh shutup Meowth even though you're right" said Jessie. **

"**I ****don't want to rain on your parades but that dark figure over there is firing a shadow ball at us…"**

**That 'dark figure****'s' attack hit Team Rocket and made:**

"**Team Rocket blast of again!!!"**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**The next morning May hopped onto her new up-graded bike she was going home.**

"**What a nice view!" she said, "I can't believe I haven't seen daylight in 5 whole yrs!"**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"**Ahhhhh, Morning." Yawned Ash.**

**Ding dong.**

"**I'll get it!" Ash said.**

**When he got there he got a really big shock,**

"**MAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"**ASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**With that Ash flung his arm around May!**

"**I thought you were dead!" he sobbed "you didn't call me or anything!"**

"**Ash I couldn't, Giovanni would have tracked my signal and then I **_**would**_** have been dead!" May replied.**

"**Well I'm just glad your safe, ****you better have this back"**

"**What?" Asked May,**

"**Your necklace!"**

"**Ash that's not a necklace!!!"**

"**What is it then?"**

"**It's 2 charms stuck together!!"**

**May split the two charms apart gave one to Ash and kept the other.**

"**Thanks for coming back May" Ash said happily**

"**My pleasure!!" **

"**Ash, come on it doesn't take this long to answer the door!" Max said.**

**Max came stomping into the hallway and got the shock of his life.**

"**MAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed.**

"**MAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.**

**They hugged each other, a brother and sister reunited after many years.**

"**May do you think we better tell the others?" Ash said.**

"**Sure"**

**They**** went into the living room where Mrs. Ketchum, Casey, Dawn, Tracey, Misty, Brock, Gary and Drew were sitting chatting. **

"**MAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone screamed.**

"**May you're back!" Drew shouted.**

"**Yep Mewthree was defeated so I came home" May stated, winking and shooting her victory sign at everyone.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**That night May couldn't sleep all sorts of thoughts were running in circles round her head:**

_**Why was **__**Drew so happy to see me?**_

_**Does Drew**__** love me?**_

_**Is Mewthree really dead?**_

_**Have Team Rocket made a Mewfour?**_

**That was the most worrying thought if Team Rocket had mad****e a Mewfour then her Ash and everyone else was in danger.**

"**I'll sleep on it" she muttered.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**In the morning May got up extra early, went down stairs, and cooked some Poffins**

**for her Pokèmon.**

**After a while Ash woke up and went down stairs to eat his breakfast, and found May tucking in.**

"**May you're up a bit early aren't you?" Ash said.**

"**I couldn't sleep last night so I got up early!" she replied "Your breakfast is in the kitchen."**

"**Thanks."**

**Ash fetched his food and ate it at the speed of a train same with May.**

"**Hey May wanna go to the movies tonight?" asked Ash**

"**Sure!"**

"**Morning you two lovebirds" Casey shouted.**

"**Oh hi Case" Ash shouted. **

**Suddenly everyone else came down for their food so Ash and May left.**

"**Hey** **Ash, wanna do some training?"**

"**Sure May."**

**Ash and May**** made their way over to a clearing.**

"**Ready?" Ash Said. **

"**Sure" **

"**You go first"**

"**Alright. Go Delcatty!!" May Screamed.**

"**Go, Donphan! Use roll out!"**

"**Doge it Delcatty!!!!" May ordered **

**But it was too ****late; the attack hit and badly injured Delcatty.**

"**Delcatty!!!!! No!!!!! Are you alright?"**

"**Del!" Screamed Delcatty as she collapsed.**

"**No… Delcatty return****."**

"**Sorry May but after 5yrs I have gotten really strong! Let's get Delcatty to the lab to get healed."**

"**Yeah I suppose we should really" Replied May.**

**May left Delcatty at the lab ands she and Ash went to the Pallet town park.**

"**So how was life on your own May?" Ash asked.**

"**It wasn't my best idea I wish I could of took you too but I was rushed of my feet**

**when I heard the news that I forgot!"**

"**It's alright, anyway, May I want to give you this…"**

**May was puzzled until Ash Kissed her, she was glad that he still loved her. The kiss may of only lasted a few minutes at the most but to them it felt like hours, when the finally broke the kiss they both smiled.**

"**Come on May lets go see what's on at the cinema" Ash Said still smiling.**

**_______________________________________________________________________ **

**It took about 5 minutes to get to the cinema and about 30 to choose a film, finally they decided on the 'BATTLE FOR THE TEMPLE – MEWTWO vs. MANAPHY'**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"**Come on Ash lets sit on the front row!!!! Hey where's Pikachu?" May said.**

"**Oh Pokemon aren't allowed in the cinema so he's waiting in the play area, come on lets sit down."**

**An hour of the film had past and May was just staring at the screen watching her beloved Manaphy battle the legendary Mewtwo. Ash on the other hand was stuffing his face full of popcorn and not paying much attention. But then he felt something down his sweater… it was Aipom!!!**

"**Aipom what you doin here!" he whispered.**

"**Aipom Oh oo oh oo oh!" Aipom replied. (I was bored!)**

"**If you're gonna stay then be quiet!!!"**

**Half**** an hour past without a word or motion from Aipom but good things never last, Aipom started to move it's tail down towards Mays bum Ash saw this and thought:**

_**Aipom wouldn't, she wouldn't, **__**it wouldn't…**_

**Aipom carried on moving her extra hand (on her tail) until she finally pinched May on the bum and returned herself to her poke ball.**

_**Aipom would!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**With that May screamed, and it wasn't at the movie as it was now over.**

**Then she grabbed Ash by the arm and stormed out the room pulling him behind her. When they got outside May wouldn't stop screaming at Ash and all the time she was angry, even on the way home.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**When they reached Ash's house May just stomped in and went to their room. Ash shrugged at his mom who was giving him the 'what's with her' look and then he followed her.**

**May was sitting on the bed blushing but when she saw Ash she tried to look angry.**

"**May you know I can tell you're not angry." Ash said.**

"**I know too, but why did you do that?"**

"**Actually it wasn't me it was Aipom she snuck out and followed me."**

"**Huhhhhhh……." May sighed.**

"**What is it May, did you want it to of been me or something?"**

"**Well sort of yeah, you are my Boyfriend after all" she replied.**

"**Come on lets get to bed"**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"**Mistress? Where are you Mistress?" Mewtwo said telepathically. **

"**Mewtwo?" May replied.**

"**Mistress, is that who I think it is?" Mewtwo asked pointing at Ash.**

"**He's my Boyfriend Ash." May replied snuggling up to Ash (She was sleeping next to him) "Wake up Ash"**

"**Huh, Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Ash screamed "May is that Mewtwo?"**

"**Yeah so, he helped me defeat Mewthree!"**

"**I knew it was him!" Mewtwo said.**

"**Hey Mewtwo long time no see, I think the last time we met Giovanni was trying to kill you!!" Ash laughed.**

"**Ha, Ha." Mewtwo replied sarcastically**

"**Wait is this **_**the**_** Mewtwo you told me about?!" May asked.**

"**There is only one Mewtwo you know May!" Ash replied "so yeah!"**

"**AHHHHHH, you're the one who killed Ash when you were fighting with Mew!!!!" May screamed.**

"**It's all right Mistress that's all in the past." Mewtwo replied.**

"**I know, anyway what do you want?"**

"**We have recently destroyed an attempt, by Team Rocket, to create a Mewfour." Mewtwo replied "I was told by Lucario to tell you."**

**May gulped.**

"**Did you just say L- l –l – Lucario?" Ash asked "I thought he was dead!"**

"**Mewtwo brought him back." May replied.**

"**If you'll excuse me I must go to Ferina to check on Manaphy and Jirachi" Said Mewtwo as he teleported away.**

"**Let's get some sleep Ash" Said May.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Me: I realise that in this chapter that i used a scene from someone elses fic, i am sorry. But when i wrote this i didn't know that this site existed and i read that persons fic on another site. I had no intention of posting this anywhere but now i apologise and will confirm i don't own the cinema scene. Sorry to the owner.**


	3. It's Christmas

**Chapter 3-**** IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!!!**

**1 MONTH LATER****_______**

"**Wake up May, it's Christmas!!!!" Max screamed, shaking her.**

"**Huh Max it's 6:00am!!!! Give us a little more time to sleep!" May replied.**

"**Us?" Max said confused, "Ahh, I bet your sleeping next to Ash again!!"**

"**Shutup Max!!!!!!" May screamed waking Ash up accidentally.**

"**May be quiet please" Ash whispered.**

"**Ah ha! I knew you two were always in the same bed!!!" Max shouted as if it was the most important fact in the world.**

"**Max Shutup! Or you won't get any presents!" May replied "Get down stairs and we won't be long!"**

**With that threat Max ran down stairs as fast as his leg's could carry him.**

**________________________________________________________________________ **

"**M****erry Christmas you two love birds!" Gary shouted.**

"**Merry Christmas!!!!" **

"**Come on lets open presents!!" Max screamed.**

"**Ok Max but you must still be a little kid if you're that exited!"**

"**I'm not I'm 18yrs old!!!!!"**

"**Come on dear don't tease your brother!" Said Caroline.**

"**Nah na nah na nah!" Max said.**

"**That goes for you too!" Norman added.**

**Max was the first to open his presents but all he got was a New Pokedex and a mobile. **

"**May it's your turn" Delia Ketchum said.**

**Delia gave May her presents but she was a bit disappointed as she only had one. She ripped open the packaging and saw 2 Poke balls.**

"**Huh" she said.**

"**They're off me I hope you like them" Ash said.**

**May threw the poke balls and out popped…**

"**A Vulpix and a Bidoof!!! Thank you Ash!!!" **

**She threw her arms around him so tightly that he was gasping for breath.**

"**Oh sorry Ash!" May said when she realised what she was doing.**

"**It's fine May, I'm just glad you like them." He replied.**

"**Excuse me you two but can we keep moving, Ash it is your turn to open presents!" Said Gary.**

"**Ok!" he replied.**

"**Wait, there isn't one parcel addressed to Ash!"**

"**What!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash screamed.**

"**Oh sorry" said May "it's outside."**

**Everyone followed May out into the garden and they got a big shock, especially Misty, Brock and of course Ash.**

"**Pigeot!!!!!!!!!!!!" They screamed.**

"**I told you you'd like it!" May said. **

"**Thanks May, I couldn't thank you enough!" Ash replied.**

"**UM, EXCUSE ME CAN WE GO INSIDE!!!!!" Gary screamed.**

"**Alright Gary, take a chill pill!" Said Professor Oak.**

"**Sorry Gramps!" he replied.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"**Well that was a busy day" said Ash as he flopped down on his bed.**

"**It was wasn't it" May said flopping down next to him "but what do you expect on Christmas day!" **

"**Well we better get some sleep!" Ash said.**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

"**James, I'm hungry we've been spying on the twerps all day!" Said Jesse **

"**I know, and watching them eat that feast just made me even more hungry!" James replied.**

"**Shutup u two, ya makin me even more hungry!!" Meowth said.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**The sun began to rise on Boxing Day and the entire small town of Palette was getting up for an early morning, as today was the annual pokemon tournament for both co-ordinators and trainers of course. And you can bet Ash and May will be entering.**

"**Morning Ash, May." Delia said.**

"**Morning" They replied.**

"**You two better get ready remember it's the tournament today!"**

"**Ok!"**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"**You two took a long time!" Gary said.**

"**We had a lot to get ready for the tournament!" Ash replied.**

"**Hey where are Casey and Drew?" May asked.**

"**They left for Hoenn!" Gary replied "they couldn't stand the area!"**

"**What's wrong with Pallet town!!!!!?" Ash shouted.**

"**That's what I asked them but they just ran off!" Gary replied.**

**Ash was so alarmed at the way Casey and Drew had just run off because of Palette town not being good enough to them that he didn't even eat! He gave Pikachu his food and stormed out of the room mumbling something under his breath.**

"**What's with Ash?" Dawn asked.**

"**I don't know I'll talk to him" May answered.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"**What's the matter Ash?" May asked sitting down next to him.**

"**It's just the way that Drew and Casey left because they didn't like Pallet town!" He replied.**

"**Ash, I'm angry too but, we need to try to be happy so we can be on top form for the tournament"**

**May tried everything to get Ash to cheer up but nothing worked.**

"**Ummm, I know what will cheer you up!" May said.**

**Then she pulled Ash's head towards her and kissed him, Ash returned the kiss and pulled her in close. They broke the kiss after a few minutes.**

"**Thanks May, you always know how to cheer me up." Ash said.**

"**My pleasure, anyway the appeals round in the contest is about to start so we better go!" She replied.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"**Welcome to the annual Palette town contest, me? My name is Lillian and you all know who you are so give your selves a big hand!!!!" Lillian shouted at the crowd.**

**The crowd started to scream. **

"**Hi Ash" Said Brock.**

"**Hi Brock you come to watch May in the contest?" Ash replied.**

"**Yep!"**

"**Well take a seat." Ash said.**

"**First up is May, she hasn't been in contests for a while so lets wish her the best of luck, now lets get busy!" Lillian said.**

"**Go Quilava!" May shouted. **

**The Poke ball burst open letting the volcano Pokemon free.**

"**Go use flame wheel combined with Quick attack!!!" May screamed her command.**

**The combination worked excellently as the flame wheel was sped up by the quick attack.**

"**A beautiful performance" Mr. Contesta said**

"**Remarkable!" Said Mr. Zukiso **

"**Absolutely amazing!" Nurse Joy smiled. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**2hrs later….**

"**Well that was an exiting 1****st**** round, but we can only let 4 contestants pass through to the battle round, so let's see who they are!" Lillian shouted.**

**Everyone was starring at the screen; it was really tense. Then suddenly 4 photos appeared on the screen, and May's was there!!!**

"**Alright she got through!!!" Ash screamed.**

**But then Ash, May and Brock got a massive shock when they saw two of the other pictures… as there on the screen were the pictures of two of May's one off rivals, Jeremy and Brianna!!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"**I can't believe I didn't notice them on the stage, I must have been too busy training to pay much attention!!!!" May shouted.**

"**Hey May, long time no see!" Said Jeremy, he was dressed in his rock and roll outfit from back when May first met him.**

"**Hi May!" Brianna said.**

"**Hi you two, I didn't expect to see you here!" May replied.**

"**Well when we heard you were living in Palette town now, we knew you'd be in the tournament, so we decided to enter ourselves!" Brianna explained.**

"**Oh!" May said.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"**Now let's find out the battle match up's!!!!!!" Lillian screamed.**

**The screen goes blank again for a second and then it shows that May and Brianna were matched up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"**What!!!!! Again!!!!" Ash shouted.**

"**First up is May Maple against Brianna Jones!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lillian announced.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**May and Brianna walked out on to the battle stage, both feeling the tension of a rematch.**

"**Can we have 5 minutes on the clock, Now let's get BUSY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lillian shouted.**

"**Go Blaziken!!!!!!" May screamed whilst throwing her poke ball. **

"**Go Flygon!!!!!" Brianna shouted she was also throwing her poke ball.**

**Blaziken and Flygon both appeared on the stage both looking in top form.**

"**Blaziken use sky uppercut!!!"**

"**Flygon dodge it!!!" Brianna tried to avoid damage to her Pokemon.**

**But it was no use as Blaziken was too fast, the attack hit and made Brianna lose a lot of points!**

"**Now finish it of with mach punch!!!" May screamed.**

**But before the attack could even develop there was a massive explosion!!!!!**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" May and everyone else on the stage screamed.**

"**I have come for my, REVENGE!!!!!!" a voice screamed inside everyone's heads telepathically. Ash jumped up out of his seat and started running down the stairs towards the stage.**

"**Ash, what are you doing?!!! If you go down there you might get killed!!!" Brock shouted at the younger man.**

"**May's down there, I gotta go save her!!!!" Ash screamed back at him. Brock nodded as Ash carried on running down towards the stage.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Ash was down on the stage now, and he was looking all around for May and any other people who were on the stage.**

"**May!!! May are you there? Can you hear me?" **

**Ash carried on searching in the dust, when suddenly he heard a grunt.**

"**May? May is that you?" He shouted out into the murky dust.**

"**Ash?" He heard a voice say. Ash started running towards where he heard the voice coming from and saw his girlfriend leaning over a badly injured Blaziken.**

"**Ash help me, Blaziken's badly hurt!!" May said beckoning to Ash to come over.**

"**I'm coming May, I just need to get something first, stay there and don't say a thing until I call you!!!" Ash replied. May nodded and Ash started running in the other direction.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

"**Brock, I need your help, May's Blaziken is badly injured and I'm sure that that Flygon is too!" Ash shouted at Brock.**

"**Alright I'm coming, lead me to where they are!!" Brock replied.**

**Within a few minutes Brock was treating Blaziken whilst Ash was comforting May, Who by now was crying her eyes out.**

"**It's alright May, Blaziken's gonna be alright, remember Brocks the one treating him!!" Ash said trying to be as calm as possible.**

"**That's it; Blaziken's fine now all he needs is a good rest inside his poke ball." Brock said after a few more minutes.**

"**Thank you Brock!" May said as she returned Blaziken.**

"**It's fine anyway; I think I better go look for Brianna and her Flygon!" Brock replied.**

"**Yeah, you better. Me and May will search for Lillian and the judges!" Ash shouted.**

"**Right!" Brock ran off and May and Ash started walking towards the judges table.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

"**Mr. Contesta? Mr. Zukiso? Nurse joy? Lillian?" Ash shouted out into the darkness.**

**Then they saw 4 figures walking towards them…. It was the judges and Lillian!!**

"**Thank goodness you are alright! If either of you had died we'd probably of been sued!!!!!" Lillian shouted.**

"**Well were glad you're safe!" May replied.**

"**You better make your way up to the stands it's safer there!!" Ash told them.**

**With that the judges and Lillian disappeared behind them.**

"**Ash, I know what did that!" May shouted.**

"**What?" He replied.**

"… **Gulp… it was M- m- m- Mewthree!!!!"**

"**What!!! I thought you killed him!!" Ash screamed back at her.**

"**So did I! But I don't think he was dead!!!" **

"**Well, how you gonna beat him?" **

"_**MEWTWO I NEED YOU!!!!"**_** May shouted in her head.**

**Then suddenly Mewtwo appeared in front of Ash scaring him to death!**

"**May, next time you're gonna summon Mewtwo, please warn me!!!" Ash screamed.**

"**Mistress, what is it?" Mewtwo asked.**

"**It's bad news, Mewthree is back and he did this!" May said looking around the stage at the destruction. Then before Mewtwo could answer Mewthree appeared in front of the trio!**

"**I have come for my, REVENGE!!!" Mewthree screamed.**

"**Ow!!! That was loud!" Ash shouted.**

"**You should have heard him when I first battled him!!!" May replied.**

"**You don't belong here leave these people and go!!!!!!!!!!!" Mewtwo shouted at Mewthree.**

"**I want to get my revenge on you first!!!!" Mewthree shouted back.**

"**If you want a battle, a battles what you're getting!!" May shouted.**

"**May are you sure he is 3 times stronger than a Mew!" Ash whispered.**

"**Yes Ash I am sure!" May replied.**

"**Then I'm helping too!!!" Ash shouted.**

"**Thanks Ash."**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Meanwhile in Ferina…..**

"**Lucario, what are supposed to do? We haven't seen Mewtwo for 5hrs!" Said Jirachi.**

"**I think we should just wait, I'm sure it was May who summoned him!" He replied.**

"**Happy love you mama?" Manaphy asked.**

"**Yes it is 'Mama' that we travelled with to defeat Mewthree so she is the one who summoned him."**

"**Manaphy I'm sure May's ok." Said Bianca, the human friend of Latias. **

**____________________________________________________________________________­­­****________**

"**Pikachu I choose YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash shouted as Pikachu ran out, his cheeks sparking.**

"**And of course, I choose Mewtwo!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May screamed.**

**Mewthree started throwing lots of ultimate Poke balls at Mewtwo and Pikachu! **

"**Trying to beat Mewtwo at his own tricks!" Ash screamed.**

"**Mewtwo use physic!!!" May commanded. The attack hit and Mewthree was defeated!! "Go Master Ball!!!" May shouted as she threw an empty, unbeatable poke ball. The ball hit Mewthree and he was captured!**

"**Go Mewthree!!!!" May screamed as the Master Ball burst open and Mewthree was freed "Mewthree, I know what's bugging you, you're like Mewtwo when he was first made, you don't like being ordered by humans, but if you are kind but free you can be like Mewtwo, a hero, if you just be nice!"**

"**I understand." Mewthree replied.**

"**Then go, and be free!!!"**

**Mewthree flew off into the horizon.**

"**Come on Ash, I got some people for you to meet! Mewtwo take us to base!!!" **

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

"**Welcome to base!" May said as Ash looked around "Come out everyone it's me, May!!!"**

**Suddenly Entei, Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Mew, Suicune, Raikou, Ho-ho, Lugia, Celebi, Latias, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Groudon, Jirachi, Deoxys, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Darkrai, Manaphy, Phione, Lucario, Cressila, Arceus, Shaymin and the Unown appeared in the room.**

"**Wow, you are friends with all the legendary pokemon!" Ash said surprised at the vast amount of Pokemon surrounding him.**

"**Yep, and I think you know a few of them!" May replied beckoning to Latias, Lucario, Lugia, Mew, Entei, Manaphy, Darkrai and Jirachi to come over.**

"**Hah ha" Ash Laughed happy to see all his old friends, especially Lucario, again.**

"**I knew he would enjoy it here Mewtwo, look here's the proof!" May told Mewtwo as she looked at Ash getting ambushed by pokemon. **

"**You go join them; I'll be fine, you need some fun in your life." Mewtwo said.**

**May ran off towards Ash and all the Pokemon who were attacking him.**

"**Hey, wait for me!!!" May shouted as she dive bombed Ash.**

"**May I love you." Ash said to May.**

"**I know!" May giggled back.**

**Then Ash bent over and kissed May, pulling her in close when suddenly Bianca walked in and saw them.**

"**Ash!!!! It is really you!" She shouted. Ash broke the kiss, much to May's disappointment, and said hi to his old friend. May was muttering some rude things about Bianca under her breath that I cannot tell you!**

"**Ash let's go swimming!" May shouted.**

"**Sure May." He replied**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

"**Thunder bolt!!!!" Ash screamed as he dived in to the pool. Unluckily Pikachu took him saying 'thunder bolt' as a command and shocked him!**

"**Pikachu he didn't mean **_**use**_** thunder bolt!!" May giggled.**

"**I'm gonna get you!!" Ash said as he chased after May under water. Eventually he resurfaced May in his arms, tickling her.**

"**He Heh!" May giggled "That's cheating!!! Stop it!!"**

"**Never!!!" Ash replied sounding like an evil master mind, but laughing at the same time. **

**After a few more minutes of tickle madness Ash let go of May and dived under water following Manaphy and Kyogre, shortly followed by May.**

"**Mana ma mana, mana mama ma!!"(Ash and May sitting in a tree!!)**

"**Kyogre KY!" (Manaphy you naughty boy.) **

**Suddenly a whole bunch of luvdisc came swimming by (just like in movie 9!) Of course Ash and May knew what it meant this time so they started to swim more closely to each other. Then May hinted that they need to go back up to the surface.**

"**Hah, one more minute under there and I could of drowned!" She said**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

"**Home sweet home!" Ash said when Mewtwo left after teleporting them home.**

"**Oh, Thank goodness you two are ok, we saw the contest! We thought you were dead!!!!" Caroline shouted as she ran into the hallway.**

"**Mom, were fine, No one was injured as far as we know!" May said.**

"**May can we get to sleep please, I'm really tired!" Ash asked.**

"**Sure!"**

"**By the way dear, me and your father are moving into the new house today the question is do you want to come or stay with Ash?"**

"**I think I'll stay with Ash!"**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

"**May, where are you sleeping tonight?" Ash asked.**

"**Where I always do, next to you!" She answered.**

"**Alright come over then" Ash said as His girlfriend got into bed next to him "Night May see ya in the morning!"**

"**Night!"**

**Then without them noticing someone with long purple hair came in and grabbed May out of bed and left the house.**


	4. The Kiddnapping

**Chapter 4- ****THE KIDNAPPING!**

"**Heh He!"**

"**Uh Ash, is that you?" May asked after being carried around for around 5mins by Harley "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Harley!" she screamed as she jumped off Harley's shoulder.**

"**Yes it is I!" He laughed back in his worst evil laugh.**

"**What do you want?!" **

"**I want my REVENGE!!" He screamed back.**

"**You know you just sounded like Mewthree!" She stated.**

"**So what!" He shouted as he pushed her up against a tree and tied her up.**

"**What are you doing!!?"**

"**Getting my revenge, you little brat!!!" he screamed "Go Cacturn! Use razor leaf!!!"**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

**The attack was aimed at May and it hit its target, May was bleeding all over!**

"**Now use Pin missile!!!!" Harley commanded. Yet again the attack was right on target and May was covered in blood!!!**

"**Why are you doing this?" May said faintly.**

"**You beat me too many times!!!" He answered.**

"**Mewtwo, if you can hear me, help me, or if it's too late tell Ash I'll always love him!" May said before her head dropped.**

"**Ha Hah! She got what she deserved!" Harley laughed as he left her bleeding body in the park where he attacked her!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

"**Morning May!" Ash yawned but when he looked next to him he was shocked… May was gone! He looked everywhere but didn't find her, until he looked in the park…**

"**MAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed when he saw May's bleeding body lying against the tree! He scoped her up in his arms and ran to the nearest hospital. When he finally found one he ran straight up to the front desk and made sure they saw it was an emergency!**

"**Emergency!!" He screamed. The reception attendant took a look at the girl in his arms and nodded.**

"**Quick we have an emergency at the front desk, all available doctors please report!" She screamed down the micro phone. Suddenly about 10 doctors ran into the room, two pushing a bed on wheels! They took May from Ash's arms and loaded her onto the bed and pushed her away into another room!**

"**I gotta help her let me in!!!!" Ash shouted as he banged on the door to the room where May had been taken. Then a nurse came over to him and told him that he should just sit down and wait so she could talk to him.**

"**Alright, but I gotta help her, I love her!!!!!" He whispered sadly.**

"**Now, young man, I know how you feel, I had a boyfriend once and he went to hospital and I couldn't see him either…" The nurse said softly to Ash.**

"**But why?! Why can't we see our loved ones when they're in hospital?" Ash cut the nurse off.**

"**Because they don't want us to see the pain the might be in!" The nurse replied.**

"**But..." Ash didn't know what to say.**

"**Come on; go to the cafeteria or something to get her off you mind!"**

"**No I won't, I love her and I'm not going to let her die! She needs me!!!!!" Ash argued back at the nurse!**

"**Calm down young man!!! You can wait for her here." The nurse said as she ran off.**

"**May………………………………"**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

"**Can we get a heart rate please!" One doctor said.**

"**45 beats a minute and falling!" Another answered.**

"**Can we get some electric shocks from our pokemon please!" **

**An Electabuzz, an Ampharos and a Raichu used thunder bolt on May!**

"**Heart rate climbing 50 51 52 53"**

"**Let's try stopping the bleeding!"**

**The doctors started cleaning up the wounds on her body.**

"**I just found a leaf in this cut here!" One doctor said holding it up.**

"**Hey that looks like a razor leaf from a pokemon! This poor girls been attacked!"**

"**We've cleared away most of the blood so we better leave her for a bit, one Nurse will stay!"**

"**I will!" Said the nurse who Ash had talked to earlier, "And with you permission I will let her Boyfriend in to see her?"**

"**Yes you may!"**

**Then all of the doctors and nurses, except for the one who was staying to keep an eye on May, left the room to deal with other patients.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Ash saw all the doctors leaving the room where May was and was angry but didn't do a thing, except expect the worst. Then suddenly the nurse he had had a conversation with about 30mins earlier came out and said he could come in to see her! He entered the room and saw May lying on the bed in the middle of the room.**

"**May…" He whispered.**

"**We need you to tell us about her." The nurse said to the boy.**

"**Well her name is May and she came from Petalburg city in Hoenn but moved here to pallet town 6yrs ago." He replied.**

"**We need to know if anyone hated her enough to try and kill her!" the nurse said as she held up the leaf that had been found.**

"**Huh, but… well there is one person Harley, he's hated her forever!"**

"**Thank you that is all we need to ask you. You can have sometime alone with her now."**

**Ash sat down next to May's bed he wondered why Harley went to such extreme measures to get his revenge. Then Mew and Mewtwo appeared beside him, both starring at her cut body.**

"**Hi you two, how did you know that she was here?" Ash asked.**

"**We can sense her" Mewtwo replied.**

"**Mew me!" (I'm scared!) Mew whimpered.**

"**Mew there is no need to be afraid of anything!"**

**Then suddenly May woke up and looked at her boyfriend and smiled.**

"**I knew you'd save me!" she said.**

"**May, who did this to you?"**

"**Harley and his Cacturn!" She replied.**

"**I'm gonna kill him!"**

**Suddenly there was a knock on the door… it was the nurse! Mew and Mewtwo teleported away as she walked in.**

"**Oh, May you woke up, I just heard that you can go home tomorrow!" The nurse said. **

"**Oh, cool."**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

"**Morning!" May yawned.**

"**Morning May!" Ash replied. He leant forward and pecked May on the cheek.**

"**Ash, you're the best!"**

"**Thanks! Come on let's go home!"**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Ash and May made their way home, May still covered in a few Bandages here and there, Pikachu was the first to greet them when they got home.**

"**Hi buddy!!!" Ash Said happily when pikachu jumped into his arms.**

"**You two!!! Where have you been!!!?" Said Professor oak when they came running up to the door of Ash's house.**

"**I found May covered in blood in the park so I took her to hospital and I found out that Harley Harroldson attacked her with his cacturn and today they said she could come home oh and I stayed by her side all night last night! Hhhh!" Ash said as fast as he could.**

"**Oh, that explains a lot! Ok I let you off and I won't tell your mom you were missing last night!" Oak replied to Ash's speedy report.**

"**What you didn't tell her!!" May screamed.**

"**No, I didn't want you two to get in more trouble than necessary!"**

"**Oh. I see what you mean; Delia is a bit o.t.t when it comes to telling people off!" **

**Ash and May made their way inside the house and upstairs to their room.**

"**I thought you were dead when I found you May!" Ash told May when he sat down at his desk.**

"**I would be shocked if you didn't, Harley's gone a mad man!!!" **

"**Pika Pi Pik!" (Hasn't he always been!!)**

"**I know what you mean Pikachu!" Ash said.**

"**Ash I've just noticed, can you understand pokemon now?"**

"**Not all of them, just pikachu!"**

"**Oh. You're still special though!"**

"**Thanks."**

**Then the door bell rang.**

"**I wonder who that is." May said.**

"**Ash, I know you're here, I saw you go in!!" Said a voice from downstairs.**

"**Is that who I think it is?" May asked. Then the Frontier brain appeared at the door and May's question was answered. **

"**Hell you two!" Anabel said.**

"**Hi Anabel, I haven't seen you since the battle frontier!" Ash said sounding really confused.**

"**Hi, Hey what's May doing here?!"**

"**I moved here, got a problem with that?!" May answered.**

"**No! I just wondered what you were doing here! That's all."**

"**Ash May sweeties, dinner time!" Delia shouted. **

"**Coming mom! See ya Anabel!" Ash said. With that Ash and May ran down stairs and into the kitchen.**

"**What was with her?" Anabel questioned.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

"**Morning Mom!" **

"**Morning Mrs. Ketchum!" **

"**Morning you two!" Mrs. Ketchum said joyfully, but she changed her tone seeing a bandage on May's leg "What the! Ashton Ketchum I thought I told you girls were delicate!!! And you go and do that!" She said pointing at May's leg.**

"**Ashton!!! Ha ha!! ASHTON!!!!!" May bellowed out in laughter!**

"**May stop it! Why do you think I told her to call me Ash!" Ash said glaring at his girlfriend, then he looked at his mom, "And mom, that wasn't me who did that!"**

"**Well who did?" **

"**It's a long story! So we better sit down first." May said still trying to hold back her laughter.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**It took 3hrs for both of them to tell their own side of the story until Mrs. Ketchum understood.**

"**Sorry Ash dear, I really didn't want to have to shout your real name in front of your girlfriend, But I was really angry!" Mrs. Ketchum apologised.**

"**It's alright mom!" Ash said giving May a soft slap on the back to get her to stop laughing, he even had to do the same to Pikachu!**

"**You two stop it!" **

"**Sorry Ash!" May said calming down a bit "But it was so funny!"**

"**Pika Pi Pik Chu!!" (Sorry but it was funny!!)**

"**Oh har ha! I'm rolling about with laughter!" he said sarcastically. Then Anabel came down stairs and took a seat in the living room.**

"**Hey Anabel, I forgot to ask, why are you here?" Ash said**

"**I was passing by on my way to meet Scott, and saw you running in to this house, so I thought it was your house so I came in!" Anabel replied.**

"**Oh, is that so!" May said as she walked in.**

"**Oh hi May long time no see!" Anabel said.**

"**You saw me this morning!" **

"**Oh yeah I did!"**

"**Oh by the way Anabel, me and May are going out!"**

"**What!!!!" I mean oh, well that's nice!"**

_**What's with her, you'd think she had a … no she couldn't, or could she?**_** May thought.**

"**Um May are you alright?" Ash said.**

"**Um yeah I was just thinking!"**

"**Right!"**

"**I was, really!"**

"**Whatever you say, cutie!"**

"**Oh Ash you flirt!"**

"**Hey you're my girl! So I'm not flirting!" Ash replied.**

"**Oh yeah!" **

"**Yeah!"**

"**You two shutup will you!" Anabel shouted as she got up and stormed out the door.**

"**What's with her?" Ash asked.**

"**I think she has a crush on you. And if she does well tough, you're mine!" May whispered in his ear, and then she ran up to their room. Eventually Ash followed her and tried to calm her down.**

"**May, what makes you think that she has a crush on me?!"**

"**Didn't you notice the way she reacted when you told her we were going out she was angry and upset at the same time! She has a crush on you and I don't like it!!"**

"**May, if she lays even a **_**finger**_** on me I **_**will**_**kill**** her!" Ash shouted.**

"**You mean it!" **

"**Yep!"**

"**Thanks Ash!"**

**Then to reassure May even more he kissed her.**

"**Thanks!" May said after they broke the kiss.**

"**It's fine!"**

"**Come on let's go down stairs, your mom will have a fit if we don't go down soon!"**

"**You're right!"**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

"**Hello you two!" Misty said.**

"**Hi Mist!" Ash replied.**

"**Well how is yours and Mays relationship getting on?"**

"**Fine!" May answered.**

"**Hi Misty, Ash May!" Tracey said.**

"**Hi Tracey!" May said.**

"**May we better go; I said I'd meet Brock outside the park today." Ash told May.**

"**Ok, Bye you lot!" May replied.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________  
**

"**Hi Brock!" The boyfriend and girlfriend said when they saw their old friend at the park.**

"**Hi you two! Ash are you going to tell me what happened the other day or not?" **

"**Come on I'll show you where I found her!" Ash replied to Brock's question.**

**Ash led Brock to the tree where he found May bleeding to death, they where shocked at the amount of blood that was still on the tree.**

"**What the! Ash when you said you found her bleeding I didn't think it would be that bad!" Brock shouted.**

"**I didn't realise she was bleeding that much either!" Ash replied. May on the other hand wasn't shocked at all, as she recalled the events of the attack…**

"_**Harley!!!"**_

"_**Yes it is me!"**_

"_**What do you want?"**_

"_**I want my REVENGE!!"**_

"_**You just sounded like Mewthree!"**_

"_**So what!"**_

_**Then he pushed the girl up against the tree and tied her up.**_

"_**What are you doing?!"**_

"_**Getting my revenge you little brat!!! Go Cacturn! Use Razor leaf!"**_

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" **_

_**The girl was bleeding all over her body!**_

"_**Now use Pin missile!!!"**_

_**The attack hit the girl was bleeding even more!**_

"_**Why are you doing this?"**_

"_**You beat me too many times!"**_

"_**Mewtwo if you can hear me, help me, or if it's to late tell Ash I'll always love him!" **_

_**Then the girls head dropped.**_

"**May? Wake up!!"**

"**Huh! Oh sorry I was thinking!"**

"**That's the second time today!"**

"**So, I can think you know!" May said.**

"**I know but it's freaking me out!"**

"**I'm sorry, but I've had a lot on my mind since I got home, nothing seems to fit."**

"**What do ya mean May?" Ash asked.**

"**Well what I mean is, the way that Mewthree just came back like that when we were sure he was dead, and the way Harley decided to just randomly try to kill me when he had over 5 years to try!" She replied.**

"**I see what you mean, I doesn't fit, all this weird stuff must be linked…" Brock said.**

"**But it just doesn't make any sense how they could." May finished Brocks sentence for him.**

"**Yeah, now I get what you meant." Ash said.**

"**Come on let's get home, it's almost time for tea, and I'm cooking!" Brock stated.**

"**I think I'll take May to a nice restaurant tonight, but if you think I should…"**

"**No Ash its fine, I don't mind if you want to take May on a date."**

"**Thanks, oh and by the way can you tell my mom where we are?"**

"**Will do, see ya!"**

"**Bye." **

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **__

"**Ah, time to cook." Brock said as he reached the front door of the house where Ash lived.**

**He knocked on the front door and Mimey (Delia's Mr. Mime) was the one to answer. Brock walked inside and into the kitchen, and told Mrs. Ketchum where Ash had gone, so she wouldn't fuss.**

"**What are we cooking today Brock?" said Mrs. Ketchum.**

"**Well I was going to make ramen, but I think I'll make spaghetti bolognaise instead."**

"**Ok, let's get cooking!"**

*****1 hour later*****

"**Sorry for the wait guys, but I did get here a bit late." Brock said as he walked into the dinning room, where Gary, Dawn, Max, Misty and Tracey were sitting down at a large table.**

"**Bout time!" Gary shouted.**

"**Gary calm down!" Dawn shouted back.**

"**Sorry you lot but I feel like I've just lost a battle!" Gary said, everyone started starring at him like he was an alien "What? I'm always hungry after I lose a pokemon battle!!!" **

"**I never knew you lost a battle!!!" Dawn shouted shocked.**

"**Everyone does at least once!"**

"**Oh, sorry."**

"**Now you two eat up before it goes cold!" Brock shouted from the other side of the table.**

"**Sorry Brock!" They said in unison.**

*****1 Hour later*****

"**Yummy!!! That was the best meal I have ever had! Thanks Brocko!" Gary shouted as he leant back on his chair. **

"**Thanks!" Brock replied, and then Gary fell back off his chair and on to the floor behind him and everyone, including Ash and May who had just walked in, started laughing their heads off!**

"**That hurt!!!"**

"**So what! It was funny!!!!" Ash shouted from the door way.**

"**Oh hi Ash, May I didn't know you were back!"**

"**We only just got in ourselves!" May replied.**

"**Nice dinner?" Brock asked.**

"**Yep!"**

"**See ya in the morning!" Gary shouted as he walked off to the other side of the road where he lived.**

"**You four need to get to bed! It's 3 in the morning!" Mrs. Ketchum said.**

"**Ok!" **

"**Ok!" **

"**Ok!"**

"**Ok!"**

**They all shouted, and then they went upstairs, into their rooms and went to sleep.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

"**So this is where that pathetic rival of mine lives, I can't wait!" Said a boy with purple hair.**

**An Electabuzz was standing on his left, and a Torterra on his right, he was ready, but what for?**


	5. Pathetic'

**Chapter 5 – 'PATHETIC!!!!!'**

"**Come on Frances! I know this is the place where they live!" **

"**Coming Gemma! But I do have about 5 people's bags here!!!" Frances replied.**

"**Sorry Franny!" Said Tallula as she grabbed her bag of her friend.**

"**Same!" Said her older brother Evan as he did to.**

"**Uh hum!" Frances coughed at Bella and Gemma as she held their bags out.**

"**Sos!" Gemma shouted as she stormed over to get her bag, shortly followed by Bella.**

**They rung the doorbell and Ash answered.**

"**Yes?" He said.**

"**WOW!!! IT IS HIM!!!! IT REALLY IS! SEE I TOLD YOU!" Gemma shouted, jumping about like a headless chicken.**

"**Yeah it is! But I thought you said she was here too!" Bella replied.**

"**So? At least one is here. Umbreon go!" Gemma shouted.**

"**Go Deoxys!" Evan bellowed.**

"**Go Furret!" Tallula screamed.**

"**Go Arbok!" Frances said.**

"**Go Blastoise!" Bella shouted. **

"**Excuse me what are you doing here?" Ash shouted above the racket that the children's pokemon were making.**

"**Oh, we're here because we're your biggest fans! And hers too but she ain't here! Poo!" said Gemma.**

"**Who's 'she'?"**

"**Oh May Maple!" Frances answered.**

"**She is her! May someone here to see us!"**

"**Coming!" She replied.**

"**WOW!! SHE'S HERE TOO! I THINK I'M GOING TO FAINT!!" Gemma screamed when May appeared by Ash in the door way, then she fainted into Frances's arms.**

"**What's the matter with her? And why are you lot here?" May asked. That woke Gemma up; she told them all about them being their biggest fans, and how she and Frances were **

**Co-ordinators and had 3 ribbons each, and how Bella was a breeder, and finally how Tallula and Evan were trainers and had 5 badges each, and about all the other rivals and old travelling companions they have had.**

"**Wow, I never thought that someone could be so desperate to see us. We knew we were famous an all, but not this famous!" Ash said. Then Ash noticed Evan's Deoxys and was shocked at how he got a legendary pokemon, but decided not to bring it up in case Gemma gave an hour long explanation about the day he caught it.**

"**Paul?" Ash said puzzled.**

"**So I see you're still as pathetic as you used to be!" Paul said in his usual moody tone.**

"**OH MY GOD! NOT HIM! KILL ME NOW!!!!!!!!!" screamed at the sight of Paul, and then she fainted again!**

"**Oh great!! She's off again, you see**__**She absolutely hates Paul Smith!" Said Frances.**

"**So I'm sure you've come back for a rematch from the league." Ash said ignoring the fact that everyone except him and Paul were tending to the unconscious girl.**

"**You read my mind!" Was all Paul said in reply.**

"**Well you got one!"**

**As soon as Gemma heard that they were having a battle she woke up again.**

"**Man she's weird!" May whispered to her friends.**

"**Tell us about it!" Said Frances "One minute she's fainted the next she's awake!"**

"**Come on I thought you were going to have a battle!" Gemma shouted.**

"**Alright Gemma! We will come on let's go out into the field at the back of the lab!" Ash said.**

"**Fine!" Paul replied.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**All Ash's family and friends gathered in the field to watch the battle May of course was cheering really loud for her boyfriend, all the children who had come were cheering for Ash too. **

"**Fancy a two on two?" Paul asked.**

"**Sure!" Ash replied "Go Monferno!"**

"**Mon, fer, no!" **

"**Go Electabuzz!" Paul shouted.**

"**ELECTA!!"**

"**You go first!" Paul said.**

"**Whatever! Now Monferno use ember!"**

"**Ember huh! Electabuzz use thunder from the left!!"**

"**I hoped you'd do that!"**

"**HUH!"**

"**Now convert to fire blast!"**

"**What is he doing?!" Brock shouted.**

"**He's making sure that he can't attack him from any direction, and now that Paul is going to the left Monferno can focus his attack on that spot!" May replied shocked as it was usually Brock who gave out explanations.**

"**WOW!" Shouted Gemma.**

"**Electabuzz is out for the count! Monferno wins!" Shouted the professor.**

"**Return!" they both said.**

"**Now go Torterra!" Paul cried. **

"**Go Pikachu! Loser goes first!"**

"**Now Torterra use leaf storm!!"**

"**Pikachu use agility to dodge!"**

**Pikachu narrowly escaped the attack.**

"**Now Pikachu use volt tackle!!"**

"**Torterra dodge it or else!"**

**But it was too late, Torterra was beaten!**

"**DAMN!" Paul shouted as he returned his pokemon. Ash on the other hand was congratulating Pikachu. Then a girl came out of the trees in the forest and ran over to the Professor.**

"**WOW!!!!" Brock screamed as he ran over and grabbed her by the hand and knelt down on one knee, "My beauty what is your name?"**

"**My names Samantha." She said shocked.**

"**Well Sama… uh!" Brock could say no more as he was poison jabbed by Crogunk and pulled away.**

"**Huh hu!" Ash giggled.**

"**So Samantha what is it?" Asked the professor.**

"**Oh, I actually came to talk to May, Alone" She replied.**

"**Oh ok!" May said.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**When they got into the forest Samantha ripped off her disguise and revealed herself to be Bianca.**

"**Bianca!!! What are you doing here?" May whispered.**

"**Warning you! Team rocket have created a Mew4 and it's heading this way! I'm sending for some back up but for now you'll have to go it alone! Leave tonight!" Bianca said and then she left.**

"**Again! Oh no!" May said and then she went back to where she came from and to bed.**


	6. The end?

**Chapter 6 – ****THE END?**

**Yet again May woke up in the middle of the night and writes a note, took ALL of her poke balls and left. Unfortunately for her Ash woke up and told everyone else and they all went looking for her.**

"**May!" Ash shouted when they caught up to her.**

"**Ash!"**

"**Don't forget us" Dawn said.**

"**May we're not letting you do this again, you're staying here and waiting for him to find you so we can all fight as a team!" Ash said.**

"**Alright!" May said. Then they carried on walking back home.**

***********************************************************************************

**The next morning May got a message from Lucario that told her where Mew4 would attack, it was at the town hall. So the made their way there and waited, and waited, and waited then suddenly… **

"**MEW4! You're finally here! We've been waiting!" May said as she stared at the beast in front of her. She winked and then everyone let out their pokemon.**

Dawn:

**Prinpulp**

**Buneary **

**Pachirisu**

**Ambipom**

Misty:

**Staryu**

**Starmie**

**Politoed**

**Psyduck**

Max:

**Treeko**

**Skarmory**

**Spearow**

Bella:

**Blastoise**

**Squirtle**

**Mudkip**

**Todotile**

**Piplup**

Gemma:

**Umbreon**

**Vaporeon**

**Leafeon**

**Phanpy**

**Togepi**

Evan:

**Deoxys**

Tallula:

**Furret**

Frances:

**Ivyasaur**

**Arbok**

**Raichu**

Ash:

**Monferno**

**Pikachu**

**Torterra **

May:

**Blaziken**

**They fought with all their might until only Pikachu, and Blaziken were left and everyone else were tending to injured pokemon.**

"**Mew4 you have gone too far! If it was just me I wouldn't have cared, but my friends! You have gone too far!!!!" May shouted. **

"**Just face it you can't beat me!!!!!" Mew4 shouted.**

"**Oh I can't can I? Well I've got help!" **

**May tried with all her might to contact Mewtwo, but it was no use, she collapsed into Ash's arms and woke up 5 minutes later. When she did wake up she saw Mew and Mewtwo being held up in the air by Mew4's powers.**

"**MEW! MEWTWO!! NO!!!!!!" May screamed "YOU'RE GONNA PAY!!!!!"**

"**With what! You have no help!" He replied.**

"**Mistress save your self!"**

"**No Mewtwo I will save you both!"**

**Then without warning Mew4 made the wall next to Ash collapse and it buried Ash in rubble.**

"**ASH!!!!!!!" May screamed as she pulled away as much rubble as she could, she found Ash unconscious and badly injured.**

"**You, you B******!"**

**Mew4 was so offended that he fired a massive ball of psychic energy at her! May screamed really loud but then a shock came to everyone as Mewthree destroyed the attack and blew Mew4 into another universe.**

"**Mewthree! You saved me! Well us!" May said looking at her old enemy.**

"**All in the job of being a good guy!" **

**Then May remembered Mew and Mewtwo, she ran over to them bit Mewthree brought them back to full health, shortly followed by him healing all the other pokemon and Ash. May gave Ash a big hug and then thanked Mewthree again. Suddenly the Mews left and everyone went home.**

**~*~* 3 months later ~*~*~**

**Ash, May and the crew haven't had much happen to them for months and they are really bored. It's raining, but Ash and May are out in the park talking then Ash comes out with something un-expected…**

"**May, Will you marry me?" Ash said quietly as he showed May a diamond ring. May was all flustered but managed to mutter…**

"**Yes!"**

THE END.

**ME: Done at last! I can't believe it! I know it's all posted on the same day but it took so long to write!**

**Bye till next time!**


End file.
